The Secret
by sauara
Summary: An honorable warrior with a dark secret with Hiccup.
1. Chapter 1

Berk, An Island where dragon and humans co-exist in peace.

A man with a sword on his waist stood wore a black armor made by the finest blacksmith in the far east. The island of Berk appears in the horizon. His left eye is missing but he wore a genuine smile, for one of his finest student there live. He had heard about the lad, he manage to befriend a night fury and end a 300 year old war he is proud of course, why would'nt he?

"It's good to be back"

** In Berk's Port**

Stoick watch as a enoumous, yet majestic ship came into view followed by a few smaller ships but still beautiful. He is waiting for an old friend to arrive.A one-eyed man came down the ship. Beside Stoick was his dragon and on the other side was his dear friend, Gobber.

"Disgus!,welcome back my old friend it's been years since we last seen each other"Stoick greeted cheerfully

"Stoick! I heard about your accomplishment, Oops what I meant to say was your son's accomplishment"Disgus greeted he slightly flinched when he notice Thornado but quickly regained his posture.

"Welcome, back"Gobber greeted, reminding the warrior that he is there.

"Gobber, you lost another limb? Last time I was here you still have your foot"Disgus is clearly concern about Gobber.

"No worry"Gobber shrugged.

"So, what's your job here?Surely it's not weapon making ?"Disgus asked

"I am now what you called a 'Dragon Doctor'"Gobber replied

"Why are you here, old friend?"Stoick asked.

"Mainly to visit and meet the young lad, where is he by the way?"Disgus questioned Stoick.

"I have no idea, anyway why don't we intruduce you to the others? We don't want one of our guest to stay here"Gobber suggested.

"Sure, my mens will stay here to guard our ships"Disgus replied.

And they made their way to the mead hall. Unknown to them a certain one-legged teen with a certain one-tailed reptile was waching them from afar.A smile made their way to the teens face.

"Welcome back my dear master"

The dragon was clearly confused by his rider word's but shrugged nonethless he was too hungry to think anyway.

** In the mead hall**

"Citizen's of Berk!Meet one of our own, Disgus the destruction!One of the most succesful merchant ever sailed in the northern seas!He used to supply us food when have nothing left!We will treat him with respect!"Stoick announced in his usual commanding tone.

In the near-edge of the mead hall the teens are quitely eating their dinner.

Rephrase.

"That's my chicken wing!"Ruffnut shouted.

"Then why it in my hand?"Tuffnut shouted back.

"You'll pay for that!"Ruffnut shouted

"Hey!, that's my meat"Tuffnut complained

"Then why is it in my mouth?"Ruffnut said in a taunting tone

The twins continue to brawl.

"Hey baby, wanna go out sometimes just me and you?"Snoutlout asked showing his 'muscle' or fats I daresay.

Astrid of course, ignore this. So overall Astrid and Fishlegs was the only quite ones in that table.

Hiccup and Toothless was hardly notice entering the mead hall,_ hardly_.

"Hiccup, come here I want you to meet someone"Stoick commanded his son.

"Oh, hey dad I'm just here to feed toothless, so who is it that you want me to meet?"Hiccup asked, but unknown to them Hiccup knew exactly who it was.

"The dragon can wait, anyway I want you to meet Disgus my old friend"Stoisk explained.

"You were just a kid when he first met you"Stoick continued Stoick doubt that Hiccup can remember Disgus, but Hiccup sure do remember the man.

When Disgus step forward Hiccup felt a feeling of _guilt_.Toothless notice Hiccups uncomfortableness and crooned softly to the boy.

"Hiccup! you might not remember me but I was surprised to hear the news Hiccup:From zero to hero"then Disgus laugh, when he stopped they share knowing glances that meant:_Man, we are great actors_.

"Hiccup, Disgus will be staying the night with us will you please clean the spare bedroom upstairs?"Stoick asked his son.

"Sure dad, I'll feed Toothless first"then Hiccup made his way to the table along with the other teens.

"Where have you been"Astrid asked.

"Just taking a stroll"Hiccup answered

"Hiccup how about we learn how to used eel against other dragons tommorow at the academy?"Fishlegs suggested.

"That could be useful, but how again we are going to do that?"Hiccup asked.

"You're the leader here, you're the one who do the thinking"Tuffnut stated

"He got other things to do you know"Ruffnut said

"Yeah like cleaning"Snoutlout taunted

Hiccup ignores Snoutlout. The teens continue to chat. When Toothless was done eating Hiccup bid goodbye to the teens.

**In the chief's house**

Hiccup opened his room and the night fury quickly sprinted to his bed, he slightly burned the stone and quickly fell asleep.

"Night bud, I have a room to clean"Hiccup bid his dragon goodnight.

Hiccup opened a room just beside his the room was dusty but a little cleaning will do. He lighted the firewood in the middle of the room. Now onto his chores. In less than an hour Hiccup was done, he was also a little tired. He opened the window to see if there are anything interesting the only thing that caught Hiccup's attention was the full moon, Hiccup can't help but admire it's beauty.

** ~Hours past~**

"Sleep well?"a voice said.

Hiccup felt an urge to ignore the voice so he can continue his sleep, the last thing he remember was cleaning up the room so Disgus could sleep in that room and then returning to his room. Wait a minute. . . . . . ._did I return to my room?_

Hiccup quickly open his eyes only to find Disgus staring at him _Great I fell asleep_.

"I should probably get back to my room?"Hiccup said

"Tommorow, we talk"The man said. Hiccup stopped halfway outside.

"Yes"he answered in a not too loud voice but enough for the man to hear.

When he got to his room he quickly arranged his bed and lay down on it_ the most embarassing situation yet._

* * *

** By the way Disgus is prounounced the same way you prounounced the word disgust **

**Any grammatical error is clearly my fault I don't have a beta and English isn't my first language. **

**Point out any mistake please**

**Can you guess what Hiccup and Disgus relationship are? You can offer suggestions?Cause I'm afraid i'm running out of ideas but that doen't mean I don't have any!**

** Anyway,bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In The Dragon Academy**

"We all know dragons are afraid of eels, and the reason is?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs quickly shot his hand up.

"Yes, Fishlegs?"

"Because it's poisonous to them" Fishleg answered.

"And why is it poisonous to them"Hiccup asked once again. Tuffnut raised his hand.

"Why are we doing this again" He asked.

"Because we need to figure out why is it poisonous to them, You don't want fearsome dragons to be afraid of something as pathetic as an eel" Astrid stated.

"You mean study? While were still alive?" Ruffnut asked, not amused.

"As a matter of fact, Yes" Hiccup answered.

"What did you expect, doing something fun? come on, it's Hiccup were talking about""Hey!"Hiccup complained in the background. "Saying Hiccup and fun in the same sentence already feel weird" Snoutlout continued.

"Correct" Ruff and Tuff said in unison. That's the first time they agreed. Hiccup must be really _no fun._

Hiccup was a little irritated.

"Anyway Fishlegs, can you find out what made eels poisonous to dragon, maybe it's something eels eat" Hiccup ordered.

"Roger" was Fishlegs quick answer.

"Class dismiss" Hiccup says.

"I'ts about time it's almost sunset" Astrid stated.

Hiccup froze on that sentence. _Wait a minute, sunset? Ain't I supposed to meet Disgus at noon? Oops._

"W...e..ll G...g...oo...d..b..y..e" Hiccup stuttered

Astrid eyed him suspiciously. She had a feeling of deja vu.

**In the Chief's House**

"Bud, stay here" Hiccup asked.

Toothless just shake his head indicating a no. _I can't let my hatchling go, one minute I let him out himself, his already a hostage of Alvin or Dagur. _Hiccup sensing _his dragon's _unwillingness, quickly came up with a plan. He throw a cod outside. Toothless, hungry, quickly sprinted outside. Hiccup has to repeat the process fifty times to succeed, when Toothless was busy he always tried to sneak away. He did it anyway.

**In the Forest**

Disgus was sitting patiently on a rock, the size of a builder. He was getting impatient, Why? He was waiting on the forest for six hours, _six freaking hours!._ There was a rustle in the bushes. The bushes reveal Hiccup.

"You're late!"Disgus scolded.

"Really? I thought it was three in the morning"was Hiccup's sarcastic reply. _Of course I'm late the sun was almost down!_

Disgus sighed in defeat. He climb down the rock. Disgus revealed what he was holding a red, small , circle gem.

"Is this it?" Hiccup asked. There was a hint of desperation in his tone. Disgus only nod.

"for now" says Disgus.

Hiccup reach the gem, the closer he get the shine o the gem brighten up even more. When Hiccup came in contact with the gem. It revealed a steel, plain, bracelet in Hiccup's wrist. Hiccup and Disgus only watched in awe.

Then suddenly, there was a rustle in the nearby bushes. Disgus drew his sword in a blink of an eye. The bushes revealed...

* * *

I know you are probably confused, but it will be explained in later chapters

Any misspelled words are clearly my fault I don't have a beta and English isn't my first language plus I'm just 12 yrs. old.


	3. Chapter 3

a rabbit

There was a heavy sighed of relief. For a moment there they thought it was someone. If it were someone they are dead. And when they say dead it means they're dead. They say dead three times it means it's too dangerous for someone to find out. They resume what they are doing. When Hiccup touch the gem he felt _peace_, he stay like that for about five minutes. Then the bracelet started to disintegrate. When the bracelet completely disappear, the gem started to do the same until it's gone like the mysterious bracelet is.

"Woah" was all Hiccup and Disgus can say. It's kind of hard to absorbed. If they didn't experience things stranger than this, they'll be gaping at the scene all day.

"I forgot to mention, you have time limit, fifteen seconds is your limit" Disgus said.

Hiccup just stare at him. Pure anger was written all over his face.

"Master, will you be my training dummy, it will only take a few seconds" Hiccup said in a sickingly sweet tone._Oh! God, His angry!_

Even though Hiccup is Disgus student. When his angry no one can stop his wrath. Plus Disgus is not Hiccup's only master, he has other's that he have no idea what is teaching. Meaning Hiccup has a lot of tricks up his sleeve's, they've been teaching Hiccup sword fighting and using his little knife since he was little, well ... little-er. The vikings are too idiotic to see that Hiccup's small, scrawny image and his fast feet can be an advantage.

Then the horror began.

~15 _Horrifying second's later~_

Disgus is now covered in bruises, he has black eye and his feet are badly injured. He is laying down in grasses, the grasses is dyed with a few red, crimson liquid and the trees are scratched. _I didn't know he kept his knives in his vest!_ When Hiccup was about to pounce on him _again._ A mysterious force drag Hiccup downed.

"Time's up, huh" Hiccup said, disappointed.

That's good news for Disgus of course, it means no more wound's. But for Hiccup it's bad news. Disgus notice that Hiccup is now wrapping his arms around his knees, quietly sobbing. Disgus walk, I mean crawled towards Hiccup. The reason he was crawling is because of no other than Hiccup. When he finally reach the boy he patted Hiccup's shoulder, the sobbing grew louder. He heard Hiccup mumbled a few words, he realized Hiccup is saying the same thing over and over again.

"I forgot to say sorry about your eye" Hiccup apologized trying to be formal but failed miserably because of his tears.

"It's okay, it's okay" Disgus said soothingly. When Hiccup finally calmed down, he wiped his tears away.

"I'm glad you came back" Hiccup said with a genuine smile on his face.

"No, I'm just an illusion and this is all a dream" Disgus sarcastically answered. Hiccup's face change. He seemed to take what Disgus says seriously.

"Kidding lad, kidding" Disgus realizing Hiccup's reaction. The kid has a tendency to change in a matter of moments just like now he was beating Disgus then saying sorry about his eye.

Hiccup stand and stretch, while Disgus is standing on his knees, _literally._

"Are you find now?" Hiccup asked with a smirked on his face, knowing his the cause of his Master's injuries. It's nice to beat up someone _again._ He almost forgot the sensation when you jump, kick, and punch. Oh! the cries, and the way they scream for mercy an- _Ceruna what have you done to me?_

Disgus glared at him "Just make an excuse why I am not coming back, I'll be here for a while, recovering. There's fruit trees near here... I think" Disgus stated.

"No way! Come with me! Walk with your knees! Lets just say you fell off a cliff" Hiccup is clearly angry. _I don't want to babysit you! I'll probably bring you food instead of you finding food yourself. It happen once and I don't plan on making it twice._

"You know me too well" Disgus chuckled to himself, knowing Hiccup's thought. Hiccup started to walk while Disgus crawled towards the village. From afar we can see a certain blonde viking, near to dropping her axe and jaw was watching the whole scene the whole time with the binocular Hiccup gave her.

**In the Chief's house**

"Disgus what happened to you" Stoick almost shouted, when a beat up Disgus and a clearly tired Hiccup enter the house.

"I fall off a cliff" Disgus said

"I help him up the cliff" Hiccup said.

Stoick accept their explanation. Hiccup accompany Disgus to his room then he proceeded on his own. They have no idea how long tomorrow is going to be.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's me again. Hello**** fellow writer's we might not know each other personally but we might agree on one thing: SCHOOL SUCKS!**

**Please don't take it seriously (I agree with that statement)**

**Once again, any misspelled word's are clearly my fault I don't have a beta and English isn't really my strong point.**

**Random question:**

**Anyone here go on the school name: Cavite National High School?**


End file.
